DEEP
by Aqilah Hanabira-chan
Summary: Kau tak mempercayai dunia ninja. Sakura, akan ku katakan bahwa dunia ninja yang tertelan jaman itu nyata.
1. Chapter 1

Deep

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Oleh: Aqilah Hanabira-chan

Genre: Fiksi dan perjalanan

Warning: Typo, tidak jelas, dan yang terpenting kalau kalian madasaku silahkan dibaca. Takut tidak siap hati,

Chapter 1: Black Box

Hari ini adalah hari libur panjang bagi anak-anak SMA yang telah lulus dari

sekolahnya. Bunga musim semi hari kedua sudah bermekaran dan memenuhi

sepanjang jalan kota Tokyo. Banyak orang tua dan anak usia remaja

yang pergi untuk merayakan musim semi ini. Tidak terkecuali gadis berambut

pink yang malah asyik menatap layar laptopnya. Sedari tadi, matanya hanya

fokus pada gambar-gambar bunga sakura yang ada didalam file laptopnya.

'LINE'

Terdengar suara pemberitahuan, dengan suara ceria dari tokoh line cony.

'clik' Tangannya langsung menekan _notice_ di samping layar laptopnya.

Yamanaka Ino: _'Sakura, kau sibuk tidak? Hari ini aku dan keluargaku ingin jalan-jalan bersama. Mau ikut?'_

SsShort Sakura: _'Em.. Boleh? Nanti ku kirim pesan padamu kalau aku bisa'_

Yamanaka Ino: _'O.K.'_

Gadis bernama Sakura ini memijit jidatnya sebentar, langsung menekan tombol

off pada laptopnya. " _Ikut tidak ya? Masalahnya hari ini aku sedang malas_." Ia

menatap jendela kamarnya beberapa kali. Terdengar kicauan burung di siang hari

sedang bertengger di dekat jendelanya.

Dia juga tidak enakan bila menolak ajakan sahabatnya itu. Toh, dirumah tidak ada

kesibukan yang perlu dikerjakan olehnya.

Kalian pasti tau, saat liburan panjang, akan memberikan dampak besar pada

kemalasan seseorang. Malas untuk mandi misalnya.

Dengan gontai, dia membuka kulkas dan menatap isi kulkas itu dengan cermat.

Sial sekali, yang tertinggal dari kulkas keramatnya hanyalah kacang polong bekas

kemarin yang tidak habis dan juga sekotak susu putih yang dingin. "Aha-ha~.. Sepertinya sudah seharusnya aku belanja bulanan. Masa aku harus numpang makan dengan keluarga Ino," ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

Untung saja, uang pemberian ibunya datang pagi tadi. Kalau tidak, mungkin perutnya akan melarat.

Dia melangkah mengambil baju tipisnya dan mengambil

dompet kecil yang dihiasi gliter bekilau. Belanja bulanan pun dimulai.

Tidak perlu jauh-jauh berjalanan, hanya perlu berjalan lurus menuju supermarket

besar di depan menyeberang saja. Gampang sekali bukan?

Makanan yang dipilih tentu saja paling utama adalah snack, minuman, junk food,

dan mie. Kebutuhan yang lain adalah nomor dua. Entah kenapa gadis ini lebih

suka mengenyampingkan kesehatannya. Tapi selama ini dia tidak bisa

mengalami sakit serius karena sering olahraga dan melakukan diet ketat setelah

terlalu banyak mengosumsi makanan sampah. Setelah semua barang yang

dibutuhkannya terlengkapi, tinggal melakukan kegiatan pembayaran dan keluar

dari tempat pemberlanjaan.

Langkah nya terhenti. "Hei bapak tua… Sudah kubilang pak, jangan mengemis disini. Berapa kali harus kubilang?! Kalau mereka lihat ini, para pelangganku bisa hilang. Kalau begini terus aku yang repot!" Terlihat seorang bibi-bibi yang mengacak pinggang memaki seorang kakek tua renta.

Dengan terpincang-pincang kakek itu berusaha berjalan menjauh. Entah kenapa

hati Sakura sesak melihat pemandangan itu. Kakinya langsung melaju mengejar

kakek itu. Kelakuannya sempat membuat kakek tua itu terkejut. "E, em.. I-ini ada sedikit uang dariku. Terima lah. Semoga ini cukup." Sakura memberikan sedikit

uang yang dimilikinya. Kakek itu tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

Tanpa berkata-kata ia memberikan sebuah kotak hitam kepada Sakura. "U-untukku?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ah, aku ikhlas kok kek!" didorongnya pelan pemberian tersebut. Kakek itu malah tersenyum lagi lalu meletakkan kotak itu dibawah kaki Sakura dan pergi tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul. "Aku ikhlas kok, tapi yasudahlah.." Diambilnya kotak itu dan diusapnya pelan. Kira-kira apa isinya?

Oh tidak! Apa yang ia lakukan? Membuang waktunya yang berharga dengan melamun. Dengan santai ia pergi menuju rumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah, ia mengambil beberapa snack untuk di nikmatinya saat piknik nanti.

Lihatlah, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 09:40 dan dia belum juga mandi. Sepertinya inilah saatnya membersihkan diri dari najis dan dosa. Ck, ck, ck..

Setelah mandi dan berendam dalam bak berisi air hangat, akhirnya badannya kembali segar. Sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah, ia pun mencek _hp_ nya yang sedari tadi penuh dengan _notice_ _LINE_ dari sahabatnya itu.

Yamanaka Ino: ' _Jadi? , Jadi tidak?, Sakura kau mandi ya? Apa kau tidur? -_-.._ '

SsShort Sakura: _'Iya, jadi. Gomenne, tadi belanja sebentar.'_

Sambil menunggu balasan, ia pun memilih baju yang akan ia pakai nanti.

Baju yang ia pakai adalah baju dari kain katun yang tipis bergambar bunga

sakura dengan rok panjang selutut berwarna biru. Tak lupa ia mengenakan topi

lebar yang di belinya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Yamanaka Ino: ' _Datangi aku di dekat Chidorigafuchi Ryokudo_ [Tempat banyak pohon sakura, ditengah-tengahnya di batasi sungai. Kita bisa memakai perahu dan menikmati sungai yang dipenuhi bunga sakura di sepanjang jalannya] _Kami sudah ada disana_.'

Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung pergi memakai sepeda nya menuju ke sana. Siapa yang tak mau piknik disana? Itu tempat favorite semua orang ketika musim semi.

Melewati sedikitnya lima distrik dan gang sempit, yang terakhir melewati padang

rumput yang luas. Hembusan angin di padang rumput, menghilangkan keringat

dinginnya. Sesampainya di Chido, ia pun memarkirkan sepedanya ketempat

parkir khusus. Perlu lima menit baginya menemukan gadis berambut blonde

pucat itu. Akhirnya ketemu juga. Terlihat Ino sedang duduk bersama ayah dan

nenek nya disana. Mereka sedang makan bersama. Ino yang menyadari

kehadirannya langsung melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali. "Lama sekali kau,

darimana saja?" Tanya Ino langsung bertanya. "Em… Aku kan mengayuh sepeda

kesini. Jadi agak lama," Jawab Sakura lalu duduk disamping Ino. Ino hanya ber-oh

riya dan menawari nya makanan. "Kau mau?" Ia balik menawari Ino kitkat green

tea. "Hehehe," Ino terkekeh dan mengambil satu dari tangan Sakura.

"Hei, kenapa kalian tidak mencoba menaiki perahu disana. Amat menyenangkan bila berbincang-bincang disana. Tenang, ayah akan bayar untuk kalian berdua" kata Inoichi ayahnya Ino.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino kesenangan. Ayahnya hanya senyum dan berdiri. "Ayo Jidat!" sambil menarik tangan Sakura ke arah sungai. "Hmph.. Em, Aigatou paman." Ucap Sakura sambil menahan marah saat Ino memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _Jidat_ ' Sebenarnya ia ingin membalasnya dengan sebutan ' _babi'_ tapi sepertinya tidak bisa karena ayahnya ada disini dengan neneknya.

"Hati-hati," Inoichi menegur anaknya yang tak sabaran menaiki perahu. Sakura menyusul dengan wajah gemas pada sahabatnya ini.

Saat salah satu yang menyewakan perahu melepas ikatan talinya, Inoichi tersenyum dan menyuruh kedua gadis itu menikmati pemandangan saat berada di perahu.

"Sakura, kau tahu tentang ninja?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba kearah Sakura.

"Pfft tentu saja tahu,"

"Bagaimana ya jika mereka masih ada?"

"Ya ada, di film-film sama samurai." Jawab Sakura datar lalu menatap air yang tenang dibawah perahu.

"Hmph! Bukan itu maksudku, tapi yang ada di perpustakaan kemarin lo.." Ino menjitak kepala Sakura keras.

Ia hanya bisa meringis menerima jitakan itu.

"Hahah… Kau ini ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin ada orang bernama Sasuke dengan kekuatan seperti listrik keluar dari tangan. Apalagi Naruto dengan bola biru apa itu namanya? Rasingan, raseng, rasungan? Yang ada itu yang berkepala setengah botak yang rambut tengahnya diikat kedepan kepala." Perkataan Sakura membuat Ino tertawa setengah mati karena teringat bapak-bapak botak di teater kemarin.

"Iya, ya. Mana mungkin. Pfft.. Kau ini! Hah… Andai saja ada." Ungkap Ino dan membelai air dibawah sambil menatap kelopak bunga yang jatuh.

Satu jam berlalu dengan pembahasan ninja, waktu sewa perahu pun berakhir. Ia

pun berpamitan dengan keluarga Ino untuk pulang. Nenek Ino, mencegatnya

sebentar untuk memberikan beberapa permen coklat. Ia hanya berterima kasih

dan membungkukkan badannya dua kali lalu pergi. Nenek Ino memang baik

sekali.

Sesampainya dirumah dengan nafas tersengal-sengal ia langsung membuka

kulkas dan meminum susu dingin. Ah, ia hampir lupa dengan kotak hitam itu.

" _Kira-kira apa isinya?"_ Saat ia membuka kotak itu, tiba-tiba ada cahaya melesat

dan menempel dipipinya. "Au!" Ia langsung memegang pipinya. Serasa dicabik,

ia pun pingsan di atas kasur. Dipipinya sudah ada tanda api dengan tomoe

segitiga mangekyou yang aneh. Tanda itu terlihat menyala-nyala.

Bersambung

Mau PM an? Silahkan. Sebenarnya saya punya akun FFN mulai 2012 tapi… waktu itu masih umur 11taon dan cerita nya hancur banget TAT. Wkwkwk, sekarang baru bisa buat FFN setelah beberapa taon gk buat #timpukramerame. Mau chat sama temenan? Add Id line: Aqilahtwins :3 tenang, bukan OA kok, akun biasa :'v . Chat langsung ya kalo nambah line nya habisnya aku suka lupa ada yang minta pertemanan. Facebook: Shirayuki Ren. Gimana ceritanya tadi, makasih ya sudah baca. Ini bakal update terus kok. Insyaallah enggak gantung. Semangat! (^3^) Makasih banyak!

[dibuat: 11:17 AM 5/17/2017]

[diunggah: 5:57 PM 5/17/2017]


	2. Chapter 2

Deep

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Oleh: Aqilah Hanabira-chan

Genre: Fiksi dan perjalanan

Warning: Typo, tidak jelas, dan yang terpenting kalau kalian madasaku silahkan dibaca. Takut tidak siap hati,

Chapter 2: Zaman Ketegangan

'Cit, Cit, Cit'

Kicauan burung pipit, menggema di telinga Sakura. "Engh…" Ia mengusap kedua matanya pelan dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Sudah berapa lama dirinya pingsan? Ditepuknya kedua lutut yang ditempeli oleh debu.

Dalam kesadaran penuh, barulah ia sadar sedang berada dimana. Yang dilihat matanya, bukan lah kamar tidur yang sempit. Melainkan alam sekitar yang dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon yang amat besar di setiap sisinya. "Huah! Dimana ini?! … Te-tenang, ini hanya mimpi. Hahah~ benar sekali." Kata Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk jidatnya. Ia berusaha tenang.

"Berisik sekali, siapa disana?" Tanya seseorang entah darimana suaranya. Sakura menoleh. Tidak ada siapa-siapa! "Glek… Si-siapa?" dia malah balik bertanya.

"Huft…" Terdengar dengusan dari balik semak yang berada di belakang pohon didepannya. 'SREK' muncul lah seseorang yang duduk tepat dari arah semak itu. Ia mengusap-ngusap rambutnya yang ditempeli rumput. Sakura langsung bertatapan dengan seorang anak berambut _raven_. Mata anak itu hitam legam, sedang menatap tajam dirinya. "Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Kau siapa?" ucap anak kecil itu dengan nada sinis. "Ah, maaf. Berisik ya? A-apa kakak mengganggu mu?" Sakura dengan nada kikuk mencoba berbicara.

Entah yang sakura lihat itu hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak, pipi anak tadi seketika blushing, Walau hanya sebentar. "Ha-hanya berisik. Aku suka suasana tenang. Aku hanya ingin tidur. Ah, Lupakan!" Anak itu langsung kembali bersembunyi dibalik semak. Mungkin melanjutkan tidurnya? " _Ah.. Manisnya,"_ Gumam Sakura. 'Plak' Dia langsung menampar pipinya sendiri. " _Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura! Ingat kau ini sedang dimana. Baka!"_ Pikirnya lagi sambil mengepal tangan. Ia memberanikan diri mencoba bertanya. Setelah mengambil nafas yang cukup, ia menemui anak itu dibalik semak.

"Hei, bolehkah kakak bertanya? Ini dimana sih?" tanya Sakura agak ragu melihat anak yang masih menutup mata di bawah nya. Anak itu membuka matanya perlahan. "Madara," ucap anak itu.

"Eh?"

"Namaku Madara,"

"O-oh… Ne, Madara. Kakak ingin tau. Ini dimana?"

Madara seperti agak terkejut langsung mengatur posisi dari berbaring keposisi duduk. "Hah? Kau bercanda? Apa kau bukan orang disini?" Dengan tatapan heran pada Sakura. Mendengar itu, muncul lah empat kedutan disamping dahi Sakura. " _Anak ini boleh saja ganteng. Tapi, 'Kau'? dia memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan sebutan 'Kau'? Kurang ajar!"_ Inner Sakura mulai beraksi.

"Yah… Kalau aku ceritakan, kau mungkin takkan percaya. Aku memang orang baru disini. E-hehehe~" ucap Sakura tersenyum menahan emosi. "Hm…" Madara menungkikkan alisnya. "Ini tempat tinggal Shinobi. Ah, lebih tepatnya desa." Jawabnya setelah diam sebentar. "Etto… Shinobi itu apa? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya sama sekali." Kata Sakura sambil menggarukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tertelan zaman atau terlalu sering melarat dihutan? Desa Shinobi adalah desa-desa tersembunyi yang ditinggali ninja yang berperan sebagai kekuatan untuk keamanan desanya. Semua orang tau itu!" jawab Madara dengan nada mengejek. " _Siapa yang kuno, lihat saja. Seharusnya kau yang lebih pantas dikatakan begitu._ " Pikir Sakura menatap baju kuno yang dikenakan anak itu. "Dan lagi, bajumu itu terlihat aneh." Ungkap Madara lebih pedas. "I-ini _trend_ tau! _Stylish_!" Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata aneh pada Madara. "S-stailisu? Apa?" Madara bingung mencerna kata-kata Sakura. "Ah, kau tau? Stylish itu sesuatu yang keren. Dimana banyak yang memakainya.." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat alis dua kali. "Huh? Tunggu, Kau laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Madara lagi. "A-apa? Sedatar itukah dadaku?! Aku itu perempuan!" Jawab Sakura marah menutupi dadanya.

" _Ah, tunggu apa yang kukatakan? Baka!"_ Seketika Sakura sadar akan ucapannya. "Perempuan?" Seketika suara Madara terlihat canggung. Belum lagi masalah awkward yang menimpa mereka berdua. Seorang anak berambut hitam pendek berponi, datang menyapa Madara. "Yo! Madara, selamat si-…" Langkah anak itu terhenti dan menatap Sakura sebentar. Tiba-tiba anak itu kalang kabut. "Ma-madara, Siapa cewek bersamamu itu? A-ah! Aku tau, maafkan aku mengganggu! Tak kusangka ternyata kau-" Anak didepan mereka ini salah sangka. "He-hei! Hashirama! Ini tak seperti yang kau kira, dasar bodoh!" Teriakan Madara tak kalah dengan suara Hashirama. Sakura hanya menyipitkan matanya melihat adu mulut kedua anak dihadapannya. Lebih tepatnya melihat dua bocah biasa yang sedang mengoceh tidak jelas. " _Hah… Sebenarnya kejadian apa yang menimpaku sekarang?"_ Batin Sakura sambil termenung menatap mereka berdua.

Bersambung

Gomenne, chapter ini pendek. Sesuai permintaan ini flash update. Madara nya sudah datang. Cover cerita ini kubuat sendiri. Semoga suka sama gambar Madara Blushing nya. Kebetulan aku juga suka buat Fanart. Makasih banyak yang sudah komen dan mengirim pesan padaku. Sungguh daku terharu~ TAT Arigatou gozaimasen. (^3^) sedikit spoiler, Sakura akan datang ke beberapa zaman, hingga persinggahan terakhirnya dizaman shinobi Konoha dan bertemu dengan Madara lagi. ^_^


End file.
